


The Paca Korlas

by amyfortuna



Series: Flashslash Ficlets [12]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Community: flashslash, M/M, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon is patient. Obi-Wan is frustrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Paca Korlas

"I can't find it!" Obi-Wan growled through gritted teeth, feet nevertheless moving perfectly in the rhythm of the kata Qui-Gon was teaching him. Qui-Gon said nothing, but moved a little faster, lightsaber sweeping downward with a little more force. 

And all at once it clicked. Obi-Wan felt his hands moving as though they were flowing, his body knowing what to do without his mind being in the way. 

A few seconds after that, Qui-Gon stepped back and powered down his lightsaber. Caught in the movement, Obi-Wan didn't want it to end and followed the steps through, ending up far too close to Qui-Gon, lightsaber hissing out bare nanoseconds before it would have touched his Master's tunic. 

"It's rustic, but I think I like it," Obi-Wan said, looking up. He really was far too close to his Master, but somehow didn't want to step back. 

Neither did Qui-Gon, apparently, who stood looking down at him, a faint trace of something Obi-Wan couldn't quite decipher in his eyes. "It wasn't originally developed to be a form of combat, Padawan," he said quietly. "Later it became that, but in its original form the Paca Korlas was a dance. And despite your frustrations, Obi-Wan, you honoured that ancient ritual." 

Qui-Gon put an arm around his Padawan's shoulders. "It wasn't until yesterday, when I was reading a book about it, that I learned the Paca was once a dance between two lovers and ended in the equivalent of a marriage proposal."

Obi-Wan could feel himself blushing, certain that Qui-Gon was reading him altogether too well. "What part of the dance were we performing, Master?"

He could almost hear Qui-Gon's smile in the next words, which were softly whispered. "The beginning of love, when the beloved struggles to understand and finally finds the way."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response to Flashslash challenge 84. The words were: teach rustic combat book.


End file.
